reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bazaar
The Bazaar was added to the game on January 10, 2013 Trading The Bazaar is where you can browse cards put up for trade by other players, agree to trade for them if you can meet the requested price, and put your own cards up for trade. The seller selects the price of the card put up for trade. The buyer must own all of the cards in the requested price list to be able to complete the trade. You will not be able to create a trade listing, if you do not own a Bazaar ticket. In order to select a card as a price, the seller must have owned that card at some point (the card must be visible in their collection). Players may have a maximum of 3 open trade listings at any one time. Bazaar tickets *Bazaar tickets are earned by logging in and by posting via the SNS page (posting on Facebook/Twitter/Gree). Both methods yield 1 ticket/day. *1 Bazaar ticket is removed from inventory when a trade listing is created. *You may have no more than 10 Bazaar Tickets in your account at any time. If you have 10 already, you cannot recieve any more. *Buying on the Bazaar does not cost Bazaar tickets. Time Limit *Each trade listing will be exhibited in the Bazaar for up to 48 hours. *After a listing expires it will automatically be removed. Level requirements At level 10 you may sell any cards you own. The higher your level, the more cards you will be able to buy: *Level 10: Common and uncommon cards *Level 20: Rare cards *Level 30: Super Rare cards *Level 50: Mega Rare cards *Level 60: Ultra Rare cards *Level 70: Legendary Rare cards Untradable cards The following cards are not tradable: Special Award Appreciation Gift Card *Gantafragma Event Rewards: *Abysmal Became Tradable ?? *Arc Dragon Became Tradable 7/26/13 *Apostle of the Void Became Tradable 7/26/13 *Apsaras Became Tradable 7/26/13 *Brahman Became Tradable 5/15/13 *Berith the Scarred *Carmilla Became Tradable 12/30/13 *Castle Dragon Became Tradable 7/26/13 *Cherufe Became Tradable 7/26/13 *Dakaha Became Tradable 7/26/13 *Dekan the Word Became Tradable 12/13/13 *Elpis the Dawn *Flauros *Forseti the Last Became Tradable 12/13/13 *Galatea *Grim Reaper Became Tradable 5/15/13 *Hazan *Hive Mind Loomin Became Tradable 7/26/13 *Ilazki Became Tradable ?? *Illuyanka Became Tradable 7/26/13 *Illyria *Jabberwock Became Tradable 12/13/13 *Kuno *Mafdet *Mammon Became Tradable 7/26/13 *Mangrove's Heart Became Tradable 7/26/13 *Manipulator Became Tradable 7/26/13 *Nergal *Renenutet Became Tradable 7/26/13 *Samyaza Became Tradable 5/15/13 *Sindri *Sol the Beacon Became Tradable 12/13/13 *The Cardinal's Judge Became Tradable 7/26/13 *The Kelpie *Titatania Became Tradable 7/26/13 *Vanir *Verrine the Infernal Became Tradable 12/13/13 *Vida Became Tradable 7/26/13 *Ziva Card Pack Rewards: *Agni Became Tradable 5/29/13 *Archangel of Judgement Became Tradable 7/26/13 *Atalante Became Tradable 5/29/13 *Hel Became Tradable 8/1/13 *Nemea Became Tradable 5/29/13 Event Treasure rewards: *Amon Became Tradable ?? *Eris Became Tradable ?? *Faedyra Became Tradable ?? *Hraesvelgr *Laughing Jack *Nevihta *Sylpheed Event Medal rewards: *Drifting Miasma Became Tradable ?? *Allocer Puzzle Hunt Reward Card: *Oona Became Tradable ?? All rewards from The Treasure Trove: *Girtablulu Became Tradable ?? SNS Rewards: *Dragon Lady All Storyline Quest Rewards (Dragon Treasure Set rewards): *Amazon *Dark Mage *Forest Dragon *Gladiator *Lady Vampire *Moon Witch *Mystic Elf *Omega *Oracle *Phoenix *Sacred Archer Was this ever nontradable? *Valkyrie All Super Rare Card Chance rewards: *Athena *Blessed Knight *Genji *Hecatonchires *Ishtar *Nyx *Rhadamanthys Became Tradable ?? *Santa's Dragon Chariot *Skull Dragon *Spirit of Christmas Dragon Coin Exchange Rewards *Alraune *Chaldea the Radical *Mordred *Thebe the Allaying All Blessing Dragons: *Spirit's Blessing Dragon (Chaos) *Spirit's Blessing Dragon (Genesis) *Spirit's Blessing Dragon (Justice) *King's Blessing Dragon (Chaos) *King's Blessing Dragon (Genesis) *King's Blessing Dragon (Justice) *Heaven's Blessing Dragon (Chaos) *Heaven's Blessing Dragon (Genesis) *Heaven's Blessing Dragon (Justice) *Santa Dragon (Chaos) *Santa Dragon (Genesis) *Santa Dragon (Justice) *Dragon of Thanksgivings (Chaos) *Dragon of Thanksgivings (Genesis) *Dragon of Thanksgivings (Justice) All Mirror Dragons : *Heaven *King *Spirit Category:Game Basics